


You're My Favourite Work of Art

by lvzons_hoe



Series: Love & Drama [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, Sutan Amrull RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, rajila - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvzons_hoe/pseuds/lvzons_hoe
Summary: Manila and Raja both love art, as well as each other.----------Part 2 is up!! <3 i swear it's not as bad as this <3





	1. Museum

**Author's Note:**

> hieee! this is my first ever fanfic ahaha :) hope you enjoy it! <3 I swear whenever I want to and I'm not sorry HAHA<3

“Bye Grandma!” Manila calls over her shoulder as she slides out of Lady Bunny's rose gold limousine, swinging her seashell pink backpack over her shoulders and swiftly shutting the door. She looks way too good for school. Perfectly curled locks of black hair with a single blonde streak dance their way down her neck, stopping just shy of the top of her ribcage. From the waist up, her black dress clings to her toned figure perfectly, cute cutouts emphasising her collarbones. Her skirt dances in the wind as she drags herself to the gate. Ugh, why couldn't summer break just last forever? Now she'd have to listen to Alexis Michelle blab about the easter egg hunts she won (organised by her dad, mind you. Besides, it wasn’t even Easter what the fuck??), boring ass lessons and -

“Manila!” Oh great, how she missed Ms RuPaul’s eardrum-scraping voice. She turns away to quickly roll her eyes before making eye contact and forcing a greeting out of her throat.

“Honey, that dress is too short - it stops mid-thigh. I’ll let you off however since I’m friends with your mother, if you tie a jacket or something around it,” Ms RuPaul slurs obnoxiously.

GOD. Manila did not need to be reminded this crusty ass principal was friends with her mum. How she could even tolerate every witless word that left Rupaul’s mouth was beyond her. She nodded and pretended to tie her bomber jacket around it, then dropped the act as soon as Ru went off to bother some other victim.

“Heyyy gorgeous.”

Manila spun around. It was Kameron, the prince charming whose name danced on girls lips and whose ripped muscles filled their daydreams. He had the most obvious crush on her and while she should’ve liked that, she couldn’t, because she wasn’t attracted to guys. Of course he didn’t know that.

“Hey,” she acknowledged. “I’m so not looking forward to lessons. I literally didn’t do any homework HAHAHA shit.” Kameron smiled, offered to lend her his work and continued the conversation, with Manila making polite responses, till an idea suddenly struck her.

“OH NO!” Manila gasped at her phone.  
“What? Is everything okay?” Kameron asked, worry evident in his voice.  
Manila sighed. She was a great actress.  
“My dog Panini… she- she-” Manila sounded as if she was about to cry, when in actual fact, she didn’t even have a dog. “I HAVE TO TAKE HER TO THE VET NOW PLEASE COVER UP FOR ME! Ru can’t know I’m absent again I had like ten absentees last term please please please!!!” She pleaded, giving the best puppy eyes she could. Kameron readily agreed, Ms RuPaul believed everything he said. Manila thanked him repeatedly before bolting towards the back gate.

Manila hid behind a gigantic tree her school grew in the backyard. The trunk was so broad it completely hid Manila. She waited till everyone entered the school hall for assembly before leaping up onto the tall metal gate and scaling it then hopping off on the other side. YES. She was out of that hell hole. Halleloo. 

Manila sped down the path which led to the train station. She decided on going to the art gallery five stops away from school, she knew for sure no students hung around that area.

Admission to the art museum was free for students, which was something Manila really appreciated. Not that money was a worry for her - though singlehandedly raised by her mother, they were filthy rich, but she was always actively involved in charity and thus had witnessed the struggles that came with being less fortunate.

As Manila steps back slowly to admire a painting of a scarlet macaw, she finds herself brushing against someone.

“SORRY! I’m so so so sorry!” Manila exclaims, stepping away looking embarrassed. The stranger giggles softly. Heavens, that stranger is so gorgeous and Manila’s regretting what just happened. Or not.

“Don’t worry about it, you’re lucky you’re cute though.” Raja replies, smoothing her bangs out a little. Manila smiles at her, at a loss for words, admiring how Raja’s jumpsuit fits her like a glove. Snapping out of her thoughts, she realises Raja complimented her and called her CUTE, and nervously squeaks out a “thank you”.

“I don’t mean to be nosy, but you look like uhm, you should be at school right now?” Raja continues. Is this beauty actually asking about her? Oh my.

“The principal told me my dress was too short and I didn’t do any work so I decided getting inspired by art was a better option than sitting through boring lessons. It’s not like my teachers teach well anyway,” Manila answers timidly, nervous laughter punctuating her sentences.

Raja frowns. “What??? This dress is so gorgeous!” Raja remarks. “I’m sorry you had that happen to you. Glad I’m not schooling anymore though.”

“Oh! What do you do?” Manila asked.  
“I own this museum,” Raja hummed, tilting her head to the side. “I think I’ve seen you around, I’m Raja by the way,” she added.  
Manila blushed. Raja remembered seeing her. She was thrilled by the thought.  
“You’re right Raja! This place is my second home. I love it here, I visit almost every week, I’m Manila,” Manila replied. “How haven’t I seen you around before, though? Surely it’s near-impossible to miss someone as gorgeous as you.” Oh fuck. The words just shot out her mouth. When she realised she was flirting with someone she’ just met, it was too late. Raja chuckled ever so slightly.

“Well Manila, I normally work behind the scenes. It’s mostly organising new exhibits and removing old ones, as well as monitoring sales and well… lots of other stuff I wouldn’t want to bore a bewitching girl like you with. Pretty sure I saw you when I was looking out of the window taking a break,” Raja cooed.  
Manila mock-gasped, responding, “aww, did you come out today just to talk to me?”  
“I’m not saying I did, but I’m not saying I didn’t,” Raja mused.  
As if she had read Manila’s mind, she continued, “I’m sure you already know, but in case you don’t, I think you’ll like this gallery showcasing pieces from artists in the making. We’ve had live demonstrations too, where the public can watch artists work.” 

Manila was well aware, and had always dreamt of having her work displayed in that gallery. Deciding that she had hit it off pretty well her, Manila decided to share that aspiration of hers with Raja.

“Sweets, you know I’d love to have your work in that gallery, but…” Raja trailed off purposefully. She knew what she was doing. Manila was so cute when she freaked out. Okay, maybe that was a little evil of her but - 

“I know I’m not the best around, not even close. I just thought, you know - maybe one day - possibly - I don’t know - I - uh - I just - you know - I - I -” Manila stammered, looking up at Raja. Raja burst into a scream-laugh.

“You’re so adorable when you freak out, sorry babe, that’s the only reason why I cut myself off. If you want to show me any of your work, feel free to!” Raja affirmed.  
“Bitch!” Manila cackled, playfully prodding Raja.  
“Hmm okay. How bout some dessert? Can that make up for it?” Raja offered.  
“I’d love to, but I should probably get back to school,” Manila deadpanned.  
Raja stood there in slight shock. What?  
“HAHAHAHAHA GOTCHA!” Manila hissed. “I’m fucking with you too! HAHAHA your reaction was priceless!”  
“You are so bad,” Raja teased. Manila blushed for what felt like the thousandth time, her mind creating some fantasy she’d love to have been in. It took her a good 5 seconds to come back to reality, faced with a half-smirking Raja.

“So... how do you feel about ice-cream?” Raja puts the question out there again, in case Manila's forgotten after the pause.

“YAS OMG mmm yummy! I love mine topped with cherries!” Manila chirped. 

“Cherries literally or...?” 

“Wanna find out?” Manila winked. What the hell was she thinking, flirting with someone this far out of her league?

“I'd love to," Raja laughs. "Do you have a favourite flavour though?”

“Oh, everything tastes amazing, I’m not picky.”

“Did you make that sound wrong on purpose?”

“SHUT UP!!!”

“Make me.”

“Okay.” Manila inched closer to Raja.

“Not here silly! I can’t make out in front of all my employees and customers.” Raja whispered, but still slid an arm around Manila’s shoulders. Manila snickered and snuck an innocent peck to Raja’s collarbone right under the noses of oblivious bystanders.

What the fuck? How could she have done that? What if she crossed a line?

“Sorry. I just - you’re really attractive. Sorry,” Manila quickly apologises.

Raja hums in response and pulls Manila closer, stroking her hair. It feels so soft. Softer than silk. She wants to play with it for a lifetime. 

Manila relaxes, knowing Raja’s okay with that previous impulsive action of hers. Her hand finds Raja’s and their fingers intertwine as Raja leads them around the museum. Raja’s hands are warm and smooth and she wants them all over her. Maybe not now, but eventually.

“So… ice-cream or another gallery?” Raja vocalises after 5 silent minutes of them sailing past various paintings.

“Anything. Just being with you is great,” Manila admits.

Raja grins. Normally she would cringe at how hard the other was trying, but something about Manila just made everything she did endearing.

The duo decides they can't spend enough time together so they settle for viewing a few more exhibits followed by ice-cream. After dessert, they’re still hungry and end up keeping each other company for dinner as well.

They each discover that the other generally eats clean but loves a cheat day, so they settle for fast food. Manila picks up a piece of popcorn chicken and pops it in her mouth, savouring it. She hasn't felt this exuberant in a while. Many of her friends are shit-stirrers and her family isn't good at listening to what she wants to share. In contrast, Raja is kind, empathetic and calm. Her entrancingly well built physique is a major plus too. 

Raja notices the usually chatty younger girl’s gone quiet.

“You okay, Manila?”

“Better than okay. I was just thinking about what a joy spending time with you today was. Thank you for reminding me what it’s like to truly be happy.”

Raja beams. Manila is so sweet. Hearing that brings her some weird kind of elation. Her mind momentarily drifts to a dark period she faced, but she forces herelf out of it. She has to enjoy Manila’s company here and now.

“Thank you, too. It was gratifying to spend time with you! I’ve honestly been feeling out of it for a while - you know, stress,” Raja does her best to cover up the slip up she just had. She can’t let Manila know about what she’s just been through, not yet, anyway.

Manila nods and decides not to pry, but surmises that Raja is hurting. She just has a sixth sense for this sort of thing. She’s determined to help, if Raja wants her to, that is.

Manila settles for, “you know, if EVER, you feel like it, you can talk to me about what’s stressing you out. Literally anytime.” She scribbles her number on a post-it and hands it to Raja.

Raja’s heart melts.

“You’re an angel, Manila. Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Manila reiterates.

“I’d love to see your art sometime too,” Raja attempts to switch topic. Deciding she doesn’t want her spellbinding companion to be uncomfortable, Manila goes with it. 

Manila tells Raja about how she’s created paintings within a minute and watches her eyes sparkle and her jaw drop ever so slightly. What a sharp jawline.

Raja shares her successes in art competitions with Manila and takes note of how her eyes light up and her voice grows more high-pitched when she’s intrigued by something. She wonders if Manila knows she’s pretty alluring herself.

Toned frames intertwined on a bench in the middle of a town square, Manila checks her phone for the first time since she’s laid eyes on Raja. It’s 10pm. It’s not that late, not by her standards anyway, but she should get going - she has school tomorrow.

“Raja, I really had so much fun today, but I need to go - I have school tomorrow. I wish I could spend longer with you, obviously, but we’ll see each other again… right?” that perfect pout of hers curls into a smile as she speaks to Raja.

Raja feels a slight pang in her chest. Oh well. She reminds herself they’ll see each other again.

“Sure love, let me walk you to the station?”

“That would be great.”

Giggles and an occaisional shriek fill the air around them as they walk to the train station.

Raja pulls Manila in for a hug and pecks her on the forehead.

“See you soon, good-looking,” Manila breathes.

“Promise me.” Raja doesn’t care if she sounds possessive, she needs assurance that she’ll see Manila again.

Manila hooks her pinky under Raja’s and looks into those enthralling eyes once more.

“I promise.”


	2. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Manila & Raja kinda panic  
> * if you like Valentina or Carmen im sorryyyyyyy okay it's not personal it's drag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry there's not much happening between the two in this chapter!! I thought it would be kinda nice to just write about their thoughts & all :)

Raja's alarm echoes through her spacious bedroom. She glides out of bed, thoughts from the day before filling her mind. She sighs and allows her thoughts to flow over her while she washes up.

Raja had been certain she could never bring anyone joy after the ugly breakup from her toxic “relationship” with Carmen. She's spent the past two months engulfed by self-doubt, dejection and scars. After spending yesterday with Manila, however, she feels the torment finally fade ever so slightly. She’s determined to move on and start anew. She doesn't know what it is Manila’s done to her, but she likes what's happening.

That being said, is it fair to just crash into Manila’s life like that? She’s still very much traumatised, hurt and overall crestfallen. Manila’s much younger and deserves better. She sighs. She loves the girl, but sometimes you have to love them enough to let them go, right?

Okay Raja, snap out of it. Quit overthinking. You and Manila only went out once and it wasn’t even explicitly a date. Sure, she flirted with you but you don’t know whether she really wants to be with you. Stop jumping to conclusions.

Raja reaches for her phone, hoping her playlists distract her from her current thoughts. It backfires. Manila hasn’t texted. 

Oh wait, she has Manila’s number, Manila doesn’t have hers. Whoops. 

-

Manila’s doing her usual switching between self-studying and texting friends during classes, but today there’s a message from one specific person she’s waiting for. She refreshes her chats for the twentieth time that lesson. Still no text from Raja.

“UGHHH WHAT THE FUCKKK,” she growls and kicks the leg of her desk, forgetting she’s in a classroom. Ms O'Hara glares at her and looks ready to lecture the class for 10 hours about minding their language, but Kameron who’s sitting behind her quickly covers for her.

“Sorry. I err, kinda pranked her. Sorry,” he murmurs quickly. Ms O'Hara sighs and goes back to teaching whatever indecipherable shit she thinks she has the ability to help the class understand.

“You okay?” Kameron asks Manila.

“Yeah, I guess. Just some friendship problem, nothing major. Thanks for asking,” Manila half-lies. She gives Kameron a chocolate bar, deciding she owes it to him for the times he’s gotten her out of trouble.

-

On her way to work, Raja’s composed at least 7 texts but is still reluctant to send any to Manila. She wants to sound both interested and calm at the same time, which proves to be near-impossible. She doesn’t want Manila to wait too long either, but is positive Manila’s not thinking about her since she’s occupied with school and friends. How wrong she is.

-

10 more minutes into the lesson, Manila feels the compulsion to tell someone what’s bugging her. 

“I’m waiting for a text from someone really cute,” she whispers to one of her closest friends who isn’t a shit-stirrer, Katya (who's seated next to her). Katya’s eyes widen and she smiles knowingly. 

“I’m sure she’s fretting about hitting send,” Katya assures her. Manila giggles. She’s probably right.

A few "can you shut up and pay attention"s later, Manila gets her long anticipated text from the stunning soul she met the day before, and has to fight the urge to leap out of her seat and touch the ceiling. She settles for exchanging a look with Katya instead.

Raja: Hey doll, Raja here. Hope you’re having a great day, or as close to a great day as you can possibly get in school HAHA. Miss you <3

Manila: bbyyyyyyyyyyyy  
Manila: I’m so bored lol  
Manila: my fking teacher is such a bitch and I’ve finished self-studying all the shit she was supposed to teach tdy  
Manila: wish i was with u <3

Raja: aww  
Raja: what if I crash your lesson and tear the fucking roof off the place to save you from boredom  
Raja: jokes i wish

Manila starts snickering at her screen, earning her a disapproving stare from Ms O’Hara. She counteracts the bitch’s stare with a sickeningly sweet smile.

Manila: u fking bitch i started laughing at my laptop then the bitch glared at me  
Manila: so I smiled at her LOL  
Manila: want me to pop by later or something? I end at 4

Manila’s stomach flips a few times. Is seeing each other 2 days in a row going too much? Is it going to push Raja away? Is -

Raja: sure, I can leave anytime. Perks of being the boss HAHA  
Raja: lmao if she glares at u agn tell her Raja’s gna murder her nonexistent ass

Raja’s nerves take hold of her all of a sudden. She’s seeing Manila AGAIN. Is she enough for Manila? Is she what Manila’s needs or fancies? Is she-

Manila: HHAHAH ILY  
Manila: actually I have a better idea. Maybe you can come over and check my paintings (and me) out?

Raja freezes. Wait what? Manila’s HOUSE?

Manila instantly regrets that message. Is she insane? Inviting Raja over after only meeting once?

Raja would be receptive to that idea, but she feels miserably inadequate. On the surface, she exudes confidence and takes no shit. Internally, however, her sense of self’s been demolished, she’s clueless as to who she truly is. Thanks a lot, Carmen.

The read receipt stares Manila in the face. She emits a Farrah Moan-like whine. Why did she have to funk it up?

"Manila! If you want to throw a fit do it outside the class for fuck's sake!!" Ms O'Hara snaps.

Oops. She did it again. 

"Sorry," Manila mumbles. She actually slips her phone into her pocket and walks out. 

Ms O'Hara stands there in shock, mouth agape at Manila’s nerve. Had it been anyone else, they'd have landed themselves in detention, but all the teachers who'd tried putting Manila in detention got sacked.

Manila finds her way to her clique's "crib" (actually just two benches behind a mass of trees). She curls into a ball, closes her eyes and breathes deeply for a few minutes, listening to the leaves rustle. A sigh crawls its way out of her lungs.

"Oh myyy look it's Manila! I don't even know how she always gets top marks when she's never in class," Valentina taunts. Manila rolls her eyes. Whatever. She literally doesn't care.

"Well that's funny Val because you're obviously not in class either. How bout you get to class and stop being a bitch?" Naomi retaliates.

Oh? Is Naomi here to check on her?

"I AM DEEPLY AND UTTERLY OFFENDED!" Valentina yelps, before trudging off. Naomi sniggers and shakes her head.

"Stay offended!" Katya guffaws.

Aww, Katya came along too.

They hear Valentina make some alien-like noise before vanishing.

“If you wanna vent, we’re here. You can use my cheer clothes as a punching bag too,” Katya offers.

Manila forces a smile and pulls them both into a hug.

“I’m so silly you guys,” she admits. “I invited Raja to my HOUSE.”

Naomi throws her a confused glance.

“Oh, is Raja the name of the cute person you were waiting for a text from?” Katya asks.

“Yeah. I initially wanted to meet her at work, then I thought of inviting her over instead. There’s a reason for that though, and I don’t mean sex,” Manila explained.

Naomi hugs Manila tighter and nods, inviting her to continue.

“Well you know my favourite art museum ever right…” Manila somewhat drawls, “Raja owns it. So I thought maybe if she came over I could show her some of my paintings and see if she wants to display any. I mean yeah I could bring them to her too but like… you knowww… anyways she left me on read.”

Yes, Katya and Naomi both know. The fact that she’s into someone easily 10 years older isn’t news to them either - heck, the whole school knew about her fling with Ms Raven.

“I know this may sound insensitive but just because she left you on read doesn’t mean she’s weirded out. I know it’s normal to interpret it that way, but maybe she’s busy composing like a hundred drafts so she can give the perfect reply,” Katya reasons. Manila hopes she’s right.

“Yeah, and even if she is weirded out, it’s nothing a lil chat can’t solve,” Naomi consoles. That was true.

Just then, Manila’s phone screen lights up. She notices it's from Raja’s and flinches.

“I know I’m behaving like a toddler but I don’t wanna read it,” Manila presses her phone into Naomi’s hands. A few more messages float in and Naomi smirks.

“Oh, I think you REALLY wanna read it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY BBYS I have a lot of deadlines i swear i will upload a new chapter soon!!! i promiseee


	3. Officially

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts with Raja visiting Manila.

Raja: Babeeeeee  
Raja: Sorry I left you on read for a while  
Raja: I was getting myself together  
Raja: if you're thinking I'm weirded out or something I'm not, I'd love to visit and check your work out  
Raja: and you <3

Manila doesn't know how to feel. She reckons Raja’s ‘I was getting myself together’ has something to do with the hurt she senses Raja hiding. Her eyes twinkle at the possibility of Raja to opening up to her.

"See? She WANTS to visit!!! There’s nothing wrong," Naomi insists.

“Yeah, maybe she just isn’t the best texter. Like you know how bad a texter I am,” Katya adds.

Manila supposes they’re right.

Manila: i was deeply & utterly offended.  
Manila: jokes ily  
Manila: gimme some time to look pretty? Maybe 5.15?

Raja: you’re pretty both with & without the effort u silly <3  
Raja: but sure 5.15  
Raja: is anyone else gna be home? 

Manila: I’m not silly!! :( <3  
Manila: nope mum’s overseas I have the whole house to myself, best thing ever  
Manila: actually i lie

Raja: okay then super stupid <3  
Raja: ?? omg ur not juz stupid ur a liar too?? <3

Manila: :( you need to fix my heart with 10000 hugs  
Manila: RUDE i meant better shared with u xxx

Raja: oh jesus GROSS <3

Manila: back at u <3

-

Raja’s afraid. Afraid of hurting Manila. Afraid she’ll fuck it up Manila will leave. Afraid of failing to give Manila the happiness and love she deserves. Afraid of distressed wreck she herself is.

Afraid.

In an attempt to stop swamping herself with destructive thoughts, she walks into a gallery home to paintings of animals. Raja loves animals.

Today, a painting of a fluffy and tall yellow bird catches her eye. It’s basking in the sun on a bed of pink and orange flowers. She gazes at the work of art and manages to stop thinking for once. Her mind goes blank.

-

Manila zips out of class, sprints down the hallways and darts through crowds, consumed by euphoria. Her door nearly flies off its hinges as she whizzes into her room to get ready.

Apart from viewing her existing works, she Raja to witness her do a 1-minute painting. She runs possibilities of what she could paint through her mind. She wants something she’s sure she’ll paint well. Flowers in a vase are a safe bet but having used them for competitions numerous times, she’s a little bored with them. Big yellow birds seem amusing enough. She hasn't painted food like pineapples or pasta in a while too, but an animal would showcase her skills better.

Manila evaluates her options and prepares the necessary materials for her to paint.

-

Raja’s heart skips around in her throat as she rings the doorbell. She feels unsure and-

“RAJA!!!” Manila springs towards her and squashes her in a tight, warm hug, burying her face in the crook of Raja’s neck, closing her eyes. Manila pulls Raja inside, kicking the door shut.

Raja strokes Manila’s hair and tilts her chin up so their eyes meet. She’s missed her so much despite them spending only less than a day apart.

Manila smiles and caresses Raja’s jaw, intrigued by her dark, mesmerising eyes.

Manila’s eyes are a dreamy, tranquil yet dazzling greyish brown. Just looking into them sweeps Raja away into a serene paradise. 

Then Manila’s supple, pink glossy lips attach themselves to hers.

Their lips linger on each other’s. Manila’s lips taste slightly fruity and sweet. 

“This is fun, I want more,” Manila playfully demands.

They’re kissing again.

Manila plays with Raja’s hair and her free hand traces her chest. She sighs against Raja’s lip and nibbles on her bottom lip, compelling Raja to release a soft whine. Raja grips the small of Manila’s back and brings her other hand up to the back of Manila’s neck, stroking it. 

Smiling into the kiss, Raja carries Manila and abruptly tugs closer. Not expecting the sudden move, Manila gasps and wraps her legs around Raja. 

“You scared me!” Manila whimpers in a deliberately innocent manner.

“Mmm sorry baby,” Raja purrs into her neck.

Manila steps back in awe. 

“Anyways I think the excuse I had for getting you to my house was looking at my artwork, right?” Manila reminds Raja, giggling.

“I suppose,” Raja agrees, smirking.

Manila smiles, grabs Raja’s hand and seats her on the sofa. She sets up briskly, then hands Raja her phone as a stopwatch.

“When I start painting, start the timer,” Manila instructs, winking.

Manila gets to work and 20 seconds in, Raja’s confused. What is that?

30 seconds in, all Raja sees is 40 different yellows and some pink and orange in the background. Okay Manila, I love you, but seriously, what is this??

After 45 seconds, Manila flips the canvas. Raja is gagged and she realises why she was drawn to that yellow bird painting earlier. Needless to say, she prefers Manila’s painting of big bird.

Manila disappears behind the board and tears off her oversized white tee to reveal a yellow feathery dress.

“Bitch! You’re fucking legendary!” Raja exclaims. “PLEASE do this at the museum.”

“Hmm, I will, if I get to see you at least 400 more times,” Manila bargains.

“Sure, that sounds like another favour for me though,” Raja muses.

Manila grins, bringing Raja up the stairs to the room where she stores all her creations and gives her a brief tour. Bedazzled, Raja can’t decide which piece is her favourite. Every one of them is incredibly individualistic, reflecting Manila’s gifted soul and ingenious visions. Manila must spend eons perfecting her craft.

“You’re magnificently talented,” Raja manages to articulate, still enthralled.

“Aww thank you boo! I’m glad you think so,” Manila whispers abashedly, hugging Raja snugly. She buries her face in Raja’s shoulder, still stunned that the owner of her favourite museum appreciates her works of art. Raja’s actually really comfortable to hug.

Raja doesn’t want to stop hugging Manila, but she really needs to pee.

“Sorry for spoiling the moment babe but I really need to use the bathroom,” Raja confesses.

Manila pouts.

“Okay but I’m stuck on you.”

“Uh but like-”

“I’m kidding! It’s this way,” Manila cackles, directing Raja to the bathroom. After Raja closes the door, Manila counts to 8, then switches off the light.

“MANILA! WHAT THE HECK!” Raja cries. 

“If you tell me you love me I’ll switch it back on!” Manila coaxes, drowning in laughter.  
“Okay you bitch, I love you! Jokes aside, I really do though,” Raja calls through the door.

“Aww okay then!” Manila switches the light back on. Raja declared that ‘really’ she loves her. What does that mean? Are her feelings reciprocal?

Manila is snapped out of her thoughts with a sudden inability to see anything. She screams and flails her arms, accidentally swatting a person that she now realises is Raja. Raja covered her eyes with the hand towel. How annoyingly cute.

“Stop scaring me!” Manila protests, enveloping Raja in both her arms and a leg. She pouts at Raja again and bats her eyelashes.

“Ew, someone’s clingy,” Raja quips, pretending be repulsed.

“Why are you so mean?!” Manila jokes back, keeping herself wrapped around Raja.

“Well, because if you keep strangling me I’ll die so I won’t be able to display your work,” Raja teases. “I actually want to display it, though.”

“Wait, really?” Manila has to confirm what she just heard. She can’t believe it. All these years her family’s just ignored her art. Her father had even stressed that it was a waste of time. The stark contrast shocks her.

“Of course! I’d love to have you do a live painting session too, when are you free?” Raja clarifies.

Manila is befuddled. The idea that the owner of her favourite museum likes her art enough to display it overwhelms her. 

“I’m free next Friday after four, if you love me enough I could on Sunday too, I’m free the whole day.”

“That’s great. Is 7pm on Friday okay with you? Maybe around 3pm on Sunday?” 

“SURE!” Manila squeals. She’s already brimming with excitement. “Thank you Raja. This honestly means so much to me. Thank you thank you thank you!”

Manila is about to hug Raja again when she realises she hasn’t even untangled herself from when Raja covered her eyes with the hand towel. She nuzzles Raja instead.

“Anything for a talented cutie.”

Raja smiles and leans down slightly to kiss her. Manila purrs in approval and shifts so her arms drape around Raja’s neck. They stay like that for while, enjoying and taking in how the other feels.

-

“Wanna get Chinese for dinner? I think my neighbour still has a dog, I cooked one of them for breakfast,” Manila jokes.

Raja doubles over in laughter.

“I prefer cats,” Raja says flatly.

Manila bursts out laughing too.

“Eat my pussy then!” she chaffs. At this point she’s perfectly comfortable with hitting on Raja - she’s sure Raja finds it funny and even likes it.

“I only like pretty ones,” Raja bites back.

Manila screams and swats Raja with a cushion. Raja grabs her wrist and snatches the cushion from her. Manila tries to get the cushion back and ends up falling onto Raja, who falls onto the couch. 

The two continue to play-fight and share laughter, then eventually hunker down. They settle on an assortment of dim sum.

-

“Are we like, officially, you know, a thing?” Manila asks Raja, fiddling with her blonde streak.

“I want us to be, I just love who you are. I haven’t known you for long, but what I’ve seen is amazing and I’d love to know you better” Raja affirms. “Do you want that too? If not, it’s okay. I would never force anything on you. I love you and being around you regardless of what you want.”

Manila hugs her.

“Of course I’d love for us to be a thing!”

“So it’s official then.”

“And I’m blessed that it is.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The two share another kiss and are interrupted by the doorbell. They share conversations about both frivolous and serious matters over the food. When it’s finished, they dispose of the container and continue talking.

-

“Oh shit I am so sorry, I didn’t realise it’s past midnight!” Manila pleads. “I’m sorry babe.”

“That’s fine, guess I should get going?” Raja half-asks.

Manila pauses. She secretly hopes Raja will stay the night. She’s terrified of being in such a colossal house on her own at night.

“Was that a question?”

“Sorta. Why?”

“I’m honestly scared of being on my own here. Sorry, I know it’s stupid. I didn’t ask if you wanted to stay earlier today anyway, so you should get home I guess.”

Manila bites her lip.

“It’s not stupid. I’m honestly…” Raja’s eyes drift to the dark surroundings outside. “I wouldn’t be too comfortable walking out there at this time.”

“Wanna stay? I have a wide selection of formal clothes you could wear to work tomorrow. It’ll save you time anyway.”

“If you don’t mind…”

“Please stay!” Manila hugs Raja.

“Okay then, thanks babe.”

The two get ready for bed as fast as they can.

“Could I set my alarm for 8?” Manila requests. “I start at 11 but need to do some assignments.”

“Sure, I normally get up at 8 for work anyway,” Raja replies.

Manila picks up her phone to set her alarm and notices she hasn’t checked it the whole time she’s been with Raja. She doesn’t bother replying to anyone apart from Naomi who’s asked her how having Raja over went, with “OMG SO GOOD WE ARE OFFICIALLY A THING also she wants to display my work at the museum and I’ll be doing my quick upside down paintings twice next week! OH AND SHE'S STAYING THE NIGHT”. She then tosses her phone aside.

Raja switches the lights off. The pair snuggles in Manila’s soft king sized bed, drifting off almost immediately in each other's embrace.

-

Naomi sees the message and instantaneously feels jealous. So jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feel free to let me know what you think! <3


End file.
